As background, large-scale single-source generation of power from sustainable (or “clean”) energy sources, whether by sun, wind, or hydro, has become increasingly common. However, such power generation is impossible in many areas of the world because of weather and/or terrain limitations. Effective solar power generation requires adequate sunlight; effective wind power generation requires adequate sustained wind speeds; and effective hydro power generation requires adequate flow rates. Additionally, production of power by such single-source systems typically requires large amounts of space. Solar farms and wind farms spread for miles upon miles; hydroelectric dams traverse entire rivers. Such large-scale infrastructure displaces people and wildlife and is exceptionally vulnerable to sabotage and terrorism. The construction of such facilities may also generate significant amounts of pollution and other adverse effects. Furthermore, because of their size and cost of construction, such power generation systems, once constructed, are effectively immobile. They may provide the power needs of an area for decades, but cannot be moved to quickly provide power for other areas. Size also limits the feasibility of generating power in heavily developed areas. This is especially apparent for current power generation methods as they relate to the needs of any shipping port. With shipping vessels idling to power needed onboard utilities while docked, power generation becomes increasingly unclean.
Often, however, areas need power generation capabilities quickly or for limited periods of time. For example, in many combat zones, a permanent power generation and distribution system is neither in place nor needed. Similarly, in areas of natural disaster, the permanent power generation and distribution system may have been in place, but disabled by the disaster. Additionally, many festivals, whether musical or otherwise, are held on farms and rural areas that do not have the permanent electrical infrastructure necessary to support the power needs of the festivals. Likewise, inefficient fuel oil or diesel engines powering idle ships at port causes untold damage to the environment of the surrounding wetlands and shoreline. The addition of a smart hybrid energy generation system will help offset the waste caused by conventional methods.
At present, the temporary power generation systems currently utilized in combat zones, disaster areas, and festivals essentially amount to assemblies of gas-fueled generators. Such generators generate significant amounts of noise and air pollution. Especially in combat zones and disaster areas, such pollution heightens the level of stress associated with already-stressful situations. With increasing pressure on coastal wetlands, pollution caused by ports will eventually contribute to the loss of valuable resources in such ecosystems. Thus, there is a need for easily-installed, portable, clean power generation systems that can be employed in areas that need timely or temporary power generation, such as combat zones, disaster areas, ports, and festival locations.